Nothing Has Change
by OrionRz
Summary: Jika ada sebuah pertanyaan tentang situasi dunia, apa jawabanmu? Baik-baik saja? Hanya karena kau merasa semua masih berjalan seperti dalam bayanganmu? Jangan terlalu berharap, aku memperingati. Dunia tidaklah seaman yang kau banyangkan. Sebuah perang dengan senjata biologis sedang terjadi disana. Hanya menunggu waktu saja, sampai tiba saatnya dirimulah yang harus menyelesaikannya
1. Chapter 1

_Yo yo yo, i'm back! _

_Says BANZAIIII to me! BANZAIIII! BANZAIIII, BANZAIIII_

Setelah lama bermeditasi, kahirnya saya nulis juga. Di tengah kesibukan disini ... Ok, mari hentikan curhatan saya.

Saya hanya akan meluruskan hal yang tidak diinginkan ke depannya. Saya membuat cerita ini bukan karena menelantarkan yang lain, bukan.

Saya membuat cerita ini karena, inilah tujuan saya masuk FFn dari awal. Untuk membuat cerita seperti ini. Namun, karena dulu kemampuan saya belum mumpuni. Makanya projek ini tertunda, dan karena saya sudah berkembang serta merasa cukup untuk membuat cerita dengan tema seperti ini.

Maka tanpa membuang waktu saya membuatnya.

Baik, tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

_Here is it, my new story. Keep calm and enjoy the text_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pegangan!"

Sebuah kendaraan roda dua melesat dengan cepat, membelah angin tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada di depan. Dua orang remaja berbeda gender terlihat di atas kendaraan itu, dengan remaja laki-laki yang mengemudikan dan remaja perempuan yang nampak sedang menembak ke arah belakang.

Di belakang mereka, seekor makhluk besar dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat rusak berlari dengan semua anggota gerak tubuhnya. Yah, makhluk itu mengejar kedua remaja itu dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Bahkan kecepatannya hampir menyamai kendaraan yang ditumpangi keduanya.

Makhluk itu terus berlari, menghiraukan rentengan peluru yang menghantam tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Cukup, tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau bersihkan jalan di depan."

Si remaja perempuan itu langsung mengubah arah tembaknya ke depan. Membunuh beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalur lintasan mereka. Kepala, kaki itu semua titik yang efektif untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka dalam situasi ini.

Saat perempuan berambut pirang terang sibuk menembak ke depan, pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba menambah laju kecepatan kendaraannya. Bertepadan dengan sebuah cakar raksasa yang hampir memutus kepala mereka. Membuat jarak dengan makhluk yang tidak lebih dari lima meter dari mereka lebih jauh lagi. Namun, hal itu justru membuat perempuan yang tengah ia bawa hampir terjatuh, untung saja remaja perempuan itu dengan cepat memeluk erat pinggangnya. Membuat bagian depan tubuh dan bagian punggung mereka bersentuhan, bahkan gadis itu nampak merona kecil.

.

.

.

"_Ittai! _Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Tentu saja memukulmu, _baka!"_

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan, hah!"

"..."

"Tunggu, apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Hentikan tanganmu, oy! Kita sedang dalam kecepatan tinggi!"

"..."

"Jangan! Jangan bagian itu! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak ...!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nothing Has Change With This World**_

_**©Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar nyaring di lorong sebuah bangunan yang tampak kosong. Beberapa orang tengah berlari di sana, diikuti oleh sosok besar berpakaian hitam di belakangnya. Wajah panik dan lelah bercampur dalam satu ekspresi, penyebabnya tidak lain adalah orang, atau makhluk yang mengejar-ngejar mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak dapat bersembunyi lama darinya, seolah sosok besar itu memasang sebuah pelacak. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah, berlari dan terus berlari.

"Semuanya! Cepat masuk ke dalam!" seorang pria menginterupsi para remaja di belakangnya setelah melihat sebuah lubang saluran yang cukup untuk satu orang.

"Bukankah ini saluran untuk pakaian?" seorang remaja dengan sebuah tato segitiga merah di kedua bagian sisi wajahnya bertanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, dan ambil ini kemudian pastikan di bawah aman!" pria dengan rambut putih tadi dengan cepat memberikan sepucuk senjata yang terpasang pada _holster _miliknya.

"Sasuke, kau dan aku akan menahannya selagi mereka turun. Senjata milikmu akan sangat berguna dalam situasi seperti ini."

Kembali, dia menginterupsi pada pemuda lainnya. Sebenarnya, rombongan mereka tidaklah terlalu banyak. Hanya enam orang, dengan dua perempuan dan empat laki-laki. Namun, yang membuat mereka harus seperti ini adalah makhluk yang terus mengejar-ngejar sedari tadi. Siluetnya telah nampak pada garis pandang mereka, makhluk itu semakin cepat setiap langkahnya. Terus seperti itu hingga jalannya sudah menjadi lari.

Anak tadi telah mesuk ke dalam saluran pakaian itu, dengan sebuah Glock-19 yang tadi diberikan. Sisa remaja lain membantu memperlambat pergerakan makhluk itu dengan semua benda di sekitar mereka. Kalau bisa menghentikannya, selamanya jika perlu, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah angan bagi mereka. Sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam itu luar biasa kuat, tidak perlu dijelaskan seberapa kuatnya. Singkat saja, makhluk itu masih dapat bertahan dalam ledakan sebuah truk berisi penuh bensin. Tanpa sebuah luka berarti, kecuali topinya yang saat itu terbakar hangus hingga memperlihatkan kepala pelontosnya.

Suara bising khas peluru yang terlontar dari larasnya terdengar di tengah sunyinya malam. Targetnya jelas adalah sosok besar itu, walaupun tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Namun, setidaknya cukup untuk memberikan mereka waktu agar dapat turun ke bawah. Suara dentuman besi terdengar samar dari lubang saluran di belakang mereka. Tanda bahwa mereka semua dapat turun sekarang.

"Sakura, Hinata. Kalian turun lebih dulu, setelah itu Toneri akan menyusul. Kemudian Sasuke, _sensei_ akan turun terakhir," lagi, dirinya memberi interupsi kepada anak didiknya. Fokus matanya masih tetap pada makhluk di depan mereka yang terlihat memegangi matanya. Sorot mata pria itu bergulir ke samping, dimana salah satu muridnya tengah tersenyum kecil sembari tangannya mengokang senjata untuk mengeluarkan selongsong yang kosong.

"Tapi, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Sakura! Cepatlah sebelum makhluk itu bangkit kembali!" dengan cepat pria bernama Kakashi itu memotong ucapan muridnya. Dan benar saja, makhluk itu bangkit kembali segera setalah peluru itu menembus matanya.

Genggam tangan Kakashi semakin erat pada senjatanya. Hanya tersisa lima belas butir peluru, dan jarak antara mereka dengan makhluk itu tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter. Dengan cepatnya regenerasi dari makhluk itu, serta pelurunya bahkan tidak dapat menembus lebih dari satu sentimeter dari permukaan kulitnya.

_'Ini benar-benar bencana. Aku hanya membuang-buang amunisi, tidak ada gunanya untuk terus melakukan ini. Hanya senjata milik Sasuke yang dapat menembus permukaan kulitnya, namun itu tidak didukung dengan jumlah amunisi yamg ia miliki.'_

Kakashi memandang senjata Sasuke. Sebuah senjata api laras panjang dengan peluru berkaliber 7, 66 mm. M24 SWS, cocok untuk seorang seperti Sasuke. Itu juga berarti, dirinya masih bisa menahan makhluk itu dengan sebuah _desert eagle _yang masih terpasang pada _holster _di belakang rompi miliknya.

_'Namun tetap saja, dampaknya hanya dalam jangka pendek. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika kami akan berhadapan dengan makhluk ini lagi,'_ cengkraman tangannya melemas, senjata miliknya ia sarungkan kembali.

"Sasuke, cukup! Segera susul teman-temanmu!"

Tangan kirinya bergerak, menurunkan senjata laras panjang milik muridnya. Tatapannya tegas, seperti seorang kapten yang sedang memerintahkan bahawannya. Kemudian pandangan keduanya saling bertemu. Pandangan tegas dan keras kepala, itu terlihat dari keduanya.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap disini, membunuh makhluk itu!" senjatanya kembali ia angkat, mensejajarkannya dengan makhluk yang tengah mereka lawan saat ini.

"Itu tidak berguna, Sasuke! Kau tahu sendiri tidak ada satu pun dari senjata milik kita yang dapat melemahkannya lebih dari dua puluh detik! Karena itu pergilah! Aku akan mengulur waktu untukmu."

"Tidak sebelum aku membunuhnya!"

"Sudah kubilang untuk pergi!"

"Tidak jika makhluk itu belum mati!"

"Maka pikirkan perasaan Sakura!"

"Memangnya apa pedulimu!"

"Karena kalian adalah kunci dari _outbreak_ ini!"

Perdebatan singkat mereka terhenti, dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang menatap Kakashi terkejut. '_Kunci dari outbreak ini_? _Apa yang dia maksud?'_

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Untuk sekarang cepat susul mereka. Kau yang akan memimpin dari sini," sudut bibirnya terangkat di balik maskernya sembari wajahnya ia arahkan kembali ke depan.

Sasuke masih memandang gurunya diam. Dia mengerti kalimat itu, bahkan lebih dari sekedar paham. Itu sebuah kalimat perpisahan, entah sejak kapan kalimat itu masuk dalam kategori perpisahan. Tapi di tengah neraka ini, apa yang gurunya sampaikan merupakan sebuah kalimat perpisahan. Dan itu sungguh terdengar buruk baginya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti, sedikitpun dirinya tidak mengerti. Tentang apa yang mereka alami. Tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Tentang semua hal di dunia ini! Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa harus saat ini? Saat dimana dia dan teman-temannya sekarang sedang menikmati libur musim panas. Apa yang Dewa rencanakan? Apa sebegitu marahnya Dewa hingga menciptakan kengerian ini? Tapi kenapa?

"Kau ... Berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kakashi-sensei," nadanya getir. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang disekitarnya lagi. Tidak dengan situasi seperti ini. Dia telah kehilangan banyak orang-orang yang berharga. Jadi setidaknya, bolehkah dia berharap pada guru yang sudah menjadi penyelamat mereka ini kembali dengan selamat?

"Kembalilah agar aku dapat menghajar wajah di balik topeng konyol mu!"

Bertepatan dengan itu, Sasuke meluncur ke bawah. Menyusul teman-temannya, meninggalkan sang guru sendirian menghadapi makhluk itu.

"Hah ..."

Pria dengan rambut putih bak uban melawan gravitasi itu menghela nafas singkat. Tidak paham dengan sifat salah satu muridnya itu, apa mungkin Sasuke adakah tipe orang _tsundere? _Mengingat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan pemuda itu barusan.

"Seorang guru yang dituntut oleh muridnya sendiri? Lucu sekali," sebenarnya Kakashi ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras. Bukan karena tingkah muridnya barusan, melainkan karena ironi yang terjadi saat ini. Menghadapi makhluk itu sendirian merupakan sebuah tindakan bunuh diri. Apalagi dengan jumlah amunisi yang efektif pada makhluk itu hanya tersisa belasan, dan tidak menjamin dapat menumbangkannya.

"Selamat tinggal dunia, mungkin ini akhirnya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini aku masih ingin membaca novel karya Jiraya-_sensei_, yang orangnya saja aku tidak tahu selamat atau tidak."

Tubuhnya kemudian meloncat ke samping cepat, menghindar dari sebuah kepalan tangan yang terarah langsung padanya. Menghancurkan sebuah dinding di belakang Kakashi. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya, sebuah pukulan biasa dapat menembus beton. Bagaimana jika tadi ia tidak sempat menghindar? Tubuhnya tercerai-berai?

"Kau bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan untukku beristirahat, makhluk sialan."

Bertepatan dengan akhir dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan, sebuah pukulan kembali melayang padanya. Namun, kali ini pria yang menjadi guru dari kelima remaja tadi tidak menghindarinya. Dirinya justru menerjang ke arah makhluk itu, dengan sebuah _desert eagle _yang teracung tepat ke arah kepala makhluk tanpa rambut itu.

"Matilah, agar aku dapat melanjutkan tugas ini dengan tenang, botak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nothing Has Change With This World**_

_**©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: friendship, horor, action, tragedy, gore, romance**_

_**Arc I: Their Reason**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim panas. Orang-orang bahkan nampak keluar dengan semangatnya, tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun hari pertama libur panjang ini.

Begitu pula dengaku. Hari ini aku memiliki janji dengan teman-teman, karena hal itu juga aku memakai pakaian rapih. Soalnya jarang sekali aku dapat kesempatan seperti ini. Makanya, hari ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Oh, ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Berjalan bergandengan untuk pertama kalinya dengan kekasih, bercengkrama dengan suka ria bersama sahabat paling luar biasa di dunia.

Kami menunggu yang lainnya di stasiun, seperti yang dijanjikan. Meski kata _yang lainnya _terdengar banyak, yang kami tunggu hanya satu orang lagi saja. Biasanya dia datang tepat waktu, bahkan tidak jarang datang lebih awal dari yang lainnya.

"Ah, itu dia. Shion ..."

Nah, itu dia orangnya. Namikaze Shion, orang yang sudah kami tunggu selama sepuluh menit. Untuk orang sepertinya, jarang sekali datang terlambat seperti ini. Maa, biarkan saja. Lagi pula setiap orang punya privasinya masing-masing.

"Wah ... Kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Bukankah begitu, Sakura?"

Hinata bertanya padaku, tentang penampilan Shion hari ini. Bahkan dia tidak memujiku tadi ... Hinata kau jahat. Tapi yah, terlepas dari semua itu. Penampilan Shion hari ini dapat dibilang, cantik. Sangat cantik, berbeda sekali dengan dia saat di sekolah. Mungkin karena Shion merias dirinya?

Ok, mari kita lupakan pembahasan tentang bagaimana cantiknya Shion. Yang pasti, hari ini kami akan bersenang-senang!

"Ara, aku pikir ada yang lebih terlihat lebih cantik hari ini. Hm ... kira-kira siapa itu, Sasuke-kun?" Shion bertanya pada Sasuke namun pandangannya mengarah padaku. Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum ku palingkan wajah ke arah Sasuke yang justru berpaling ke arah lain.

Wajahku merona ketika mengerti apa yang Shion ucapkan, apalagi tingkah Sasuke barusan. Entah kenapa, hatiku merasa hangat. Tidak, perasaan apa ini? Aku ingin melihatnya lagi!

"Sudahlah. Semuanya telah datang juga, jadi bagaimana jika kita langsung berangkat?"

"OUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Seharusnya, saat itu adalah dimana kami menghabiskan waktu luang. Bersenang-senang bersama, tanpa takut akan kejadian yang akan datang._

_Bahkan masih segar di ingatanku saat aku membayangkan kami semua akan menghabiskan seluruh musim panas bersama._

_Bersenang-senang, berbahagia, dan tertawa. Tanpa beban dan hanya berpikir tentang persahabatan yang kami jalin. _

_Namun, itu hanya khayalan semata. Sebuah mimpi indah yang tidak akan terwujud. _

_Nyatanya, hari itu, di awal liburan musim panas. Semua berubah menjadi petaka yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh siapapun. Memaksa semua orang bertahan hidup dalam lautan mayat hidup. _

_Dan itu juga berlaku pada kami. Sekumpulan remaja SMA biasa, di tengah kengerian yang terjadi. Saling melindungi dalam ketakutan nyata. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kita harus keluar dari sini! Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi." Kiba nampak memberikan sebuah usulan, namun semuanya hanya tertunduk mendengarnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan dari tadi? Bermain anjing kuncing?" Sasuke membalasnya dengan nada sini dan mendapat balasan berupa decihan dari Kiba. Yah, memang benar jika diingat lagi dari tadi kami hanya berlarian saja tanpa arah, menghindar dari makhluk-makhluk yang berusaha menangkap kami.

"Yah, setidaknya aku sudah memberikan saran," balasnya ketus.

Semua tertunduk lesu, selain rasa lelah yang menjalar. Rasa takutlah yang justru mendominasi tubuh kami. Dalam setiap sel pembuluh darah kami, putus asa juga ikut menghantui kami.

"Setidaknya aku belum mau mati, tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini," semua memandang Shion, menatap gadis itu dengan kesal yang besar.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, katakan! Kita semua sudah mencapai batas dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja!"

Gadis itu masih memasang wajah tenang, seolah situasi yang kami alami saat ini bukanlah masalah besar. Hey, aku juga berhak protes jika seperti ini! Siapa juga yang mau berakhir seperti makhluk-makhluk itu, tapi kami sudah kehabisan akal dan tenaga. Jadi apalagi yang bisa kami lakukan selain menunggu waktu.

"Dinginkan kepala kalian, dan cobalah pahami situasi."

"Justru kaulah yang tidak memahami situasi! Kita terjebak, dan sudah tidak ada harapan lagi!" Kiba masih tetap menyulut dengan argumennya. Namun seperti yang terlihat, Shion masih tetap mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Dan itu mengundang beberapa tanda tanya untuk kami.

"Itu artinya kau memiliki sebuah jalan keluar, bukankah begitu?" Neji akhirnya angkat bicara setelah diam cukup lama. Yah, ia sedari tadi hanya terus mengikuti instruksi saja. Jikapun berbicara, hanya menjawab seadanya saja.

"Tentu saja aku punya, jika tidak untuk apa aku menyanggah Kiba? Meski aku memang tidak berencana mati di tempat ini sih." Shion tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah mata tertutup.

Ekspresi itu, dirinya seolah memberi sebuah harapan kembali untuk kami. Mengisi kembali tekad-tekad yang telah mulai redup. Menyakinkan kembali, bahwa di luar sana masih ada tempat untuk kami bernaung dengan aman.

Sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku lakukan, dan itu membuatku tidak percaya diri. Bagaimana sosoknya yang seorang perempuan dapat kembali membangkitkan semangat kami bertujuh. Namun, itu semua tidak penting saat ini. Yang pasti adalah, kami harus keluar dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

_Disaat semua sedang putus asa. Sosoknya seolah menjadi malaikat penyelamat. _

_Dirinya memberi sebuah jalan keluar untuk kami, membimbing kami kelaur dari tempat ini. _

_Saat semua hanya terpaku pada satu hal. Dirinya memikirkan banyak hal, mencari sebuah solusi di tengah situasi yang biasa membuat siapa saja putus asa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek menghambur, pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam model _raven._

Sasuke tidak membalas perlakuan dari kekasihnya, ia hanya tertunduk dengan poni rambut menutup sebagian wajahnya. Membuat orang lain tidak dapat menerka ekspresi dari Sasuke. Semuanya tentu menyadari itu.

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei. Dimana dia?" dan pernyataan dari pemuda lainnya, membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Meskipun tidak disadari oleh yang lain, namun gadis yang tengah memeluknya menyadari itu. Bahkan getaran tubuh Sasuke sangat terasa olehnya.

"Tidak ... Jangan bilang ... Kakashi-sensei, telah ..."

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Sasuke sendiri masih tetap diam, tidak merespon. Namun diamnya pemuda itu seolah menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya.

Seketika semua orang juga ikut terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan salah satu gadis dengan rambut lavender panjang di sana, sudah mengeluarkan isakan tangis. Semua hal yang telah terjadi, semua hal yang sudah dilewati, membuat mereka lebih peka terhadap segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Juga karena hal itu, rasa empati di hati mereka juga bertambah seiring dengan banyaknya hal yang sudah terjadi.

"Setidaknya, kita harus tetap bergerak. Bersembunyi sudah tidak ada gunanya," Sasuke sebisa mungkin berusaha mengembalikan semangat teman-temannya. Setidaknya, karena dia yang akan memimpin mereka sekarang.

"Tapi, Kakashi-sensei ... Kakashi-sensei ...," Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, tubuhnya telah dirangkul oleh pemuda dengan rambut putih. Air matanya tumpah, membasahi kaos yang dikenakan remaja itu.

"Tenanglah Hina. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal, juga kehilangan orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Jadi, untuk menghormati mereka. Setidaknya kita harus terus bertahan hidup dalam _outbreak _ini," pemuda berusaha menenangkan gadis dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin lagi terlihat tidak berdaya diantara teman-teman, jika masih tidak bisa pun. Setidaknya, dia ingin berguna untuk gadis yang tengah ia peluk.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Toneri, kita harus terus bergerak. Apalagi, kitalah yang akan menjadi _kunci_ dari semua ini."

"Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu? Apa maksud dari _kunci _yang kau katakan?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, itu yang Kakashi-sensei katakan padaku," Keempat remaja disana menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Sasuke, terlebih dengan kata yang dia tekankan dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Ok, cukup. Kita hanya membuang-buang waktu saja saat ini, lebih baik kita segera bergerak sebelum ada makhluk yang berusaha menghabisi kita lagi."

"Tapi kemana? Tidakkah kau pikirkan itu? Kita sudah- bahkan selalu berlari sejak saat pertama kali neraka ini dimulai!"

Kiba dengan cepat menimpali ucapan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sudah lelah terus menerus berlari tanpa arah, ditambah dengan makhluk besar dengan topi fedora yang terus mengikuti mereka sejak keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus dipaksa berlari tanpa tujuan kembali.

"Tidak, tunggu. Ku rasa aku tahu kita harus kemana," Toneri angkat bicara, membuat perhatian yang lainnya untuk melihat ke arahnya. Bahkan Hinata yang sedang ia dekap pun ikut melenggakkan kepalanya.

"Aku yakin kau juga menyadarinya kan, Hina?"

Alih-alih melanjutkan ucapannya, Toneri justru bertanya pada Hinata. Lalu gadis mengangguk atas respon yang dia berikan pada Toneri, membuat pemuda itu mengusap rambut Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kurasa, aku menyadarinya ... Terutama saat Kakashi-sensei mengatakan _gudang amunisi_."

"Jangan, bilang-"

"Tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sakura-chan. Menilik dari ucapannya juga kemana Kakashi-sensei membawa kita. Maka, tujuan kita sudah sangat jelas, yaitu-"

"Markas angkatan darat, kah ..."

Toneri tersenyum teman-temannya menyadari apa yang dia maksud. Itu artinya, mereka mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion. Dan ia senang saat sosok teman berharga baginya tidak dilupakan, _'Meskipun kau sudah tidak bersama kami. Tapi, aku merasa sosokmu justru sangat dekat."_

Di antara semua yang ada saat ini, Kiba mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam. Dirinya merasa tidak berguna saat ini, bahkan Hinata dan Sakura berusaha untuk membantu mereka keluar dari sini. Tapi justru dirinya malah tersulut emosi. Bukan hanya saat ini saja. Tetapi sedari awal neraka ini dimulai.

"Tapi jarak dari sini sampai ke sana adalah lima jam, ditambah dengan mayat hidup yang aku yakin Berhamburan di luar saya. Lima jam pasti tidak akan cukup," semuanya berfikir keras saat ini. Mereka sudah bergerak selama lima jam lebih tanpa henti, tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Jika dipaksakan juga, satu jam mungkin tidak akan kuat.

"Aku, tahu jalan pintas untuk kesana. Setidaknya hanya menghabiskan tiga atau dua jam saja," di tengah itu semua, Kiba memberikan sebuah jalan keluar. Jalan yang setidaknya dapat sedikit meringankan beban mereka. Dan juga setidaknya dapat membuat Kiba merasa tidak menjadi beban untuk keempat temannya.

"Jika begitu, Kiba ... Pimpin jalannya."

Sebuah cengiran lebar terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal lagi, namun bukan karena sebuah rasa putus asa. Melainkan sebuah keinginan kuat untuk membantu teman-temannya keluar dari sini. Yah, sekarang dirinya tidak boleh mementingkan diri sendiri lagi. Dia harus mementingkan yang lainnya di atas kepentingan pribadi. Karena itu, adalah arti dari sebuah ikatan yang sebenarnya.

_'Bukankah begitu, Shion ...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nothing Has Change With This World**_

_**©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: friendship, horor, action, tragedy, gore, romance**_

_**Main cast: Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H., Shion H.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Game has Just Only Begun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seseorang dengan setelan berupa kostum bewarna hitam terbuat dari serat khusus, guna mempermudah pergerakan si pengguna. Kerah tinggi dengan sebuah penutup mulut. Sebuah _tactical shoulder holster _terpasang rapih di tubuhnya, juga sebuah katana yang tersarung di belakamg pinggang orang itu.

Rambut pirangnya menari diterpa angin, dengan mata biru yang bersinar di gelapnya malam. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah bangunan tua di depannya, sebuah mansion yang nampak sudah lama ditinggalkan. Itu terlihat dari kerusakan juga banyaknya lumut dan lalang pada bangunan tersebut.

Tangan kanannya bergerak, menekan sebuah tombol pada sebuah _handsfree _yang terpasang pada telinga kanannya. Mulutnya nampak mengucapkan sesuatu, mengirim pesan pada orang yang tersambung dengan alat komunikasinya.

Kepalanya kemudian mengangguk, mungkin dirinya telah mendapatkan jawaban atau sebuah perintah dari orang yang dia hubungi. Karena dilihat dari manapun, penampilannya jelas bukan terlihat seperti orang biasa. Lebih seperti seorang agen, apalagi dengan mendatangi sebuah tempat yang tidak ada satu orang pun terlihat di sekitar situ.

Sosok pirang itu nampak menghela nafas pendek, sebelum kedua kakinya menuntun orang itu mendekat pada bangunan kosong di depannya. Tangan kiri orang itu mengambil sebuah senjata api pada _holster _yang berada di bagian kanan tubuhnya. Menggenggam erat senjata yang ia pegang, sebelum akhirnya ia menutuskan untuk mendengat lebih cepat. Jarak dirinya dengan bangunan itu tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menutuskan untuk segera memasuki mansion itu.

Tangan kanannya segera memegang kenop pintu mansion itu, dengan tangan kiri yang ia arahkan ke depan, guna mengantisipasi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa-"

"WAAAAA!"

Tepat, setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Sebuah jebakan terbuka di bawah kakinya, memaksa orang itu untuk mau tidak mau terjun bebas ke bawah.

"Guh!"

Ia tidak tahu seberapa tinggi dia jatuh, yang pasti. Punggungnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat dari benturan tadi. Namun itu tidak lama, hanta berlangsung tidak lebih dari dua puluh detik. Hingga sosok itu memutuskan untuk kembali bangkit dan memposisikan sentajanya ke depan.

**Welcome to The Laboratory**

**Please insert your identity**

Sebuab suata mekanik terdengar dari segala penjuru arah, dan bertepatan dengan itu. Tempat yang semula gelap, berubah menjadi sangat terang dengan banyaknya lampu yang terpasang.

"Jadi, dari sini aku harus mulai ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAK**

"Ugh ..."

Debu mengepul ke udara dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang laki-laki terlihat tengah tersungkur dengan tangan yang memegangi pantatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu segera bangkit dari jatuhnya. Debu masih berterbangan di ruangan itu, membuat dirinya sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat. Apalagi dengan struktur ruangan yang hanya memiliki satu ventilasi udara kecil, dengan tambahan sebuah lubang besar yang baru saja ia buat di atas. Itu pun lumayan jauh mengingat dia jatuh ke ruangan bawah tanah.

Dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap, dan debu yang masih berterbangan di udara. Matanya justru bergerilya, mengobservasi setiap sudut dan sisi ruangan. Tidak ada yang luput dalam penglihatannya, bahkan untuk seekor kecoa yang terjebak dalam jaring laba-laba.

Terlalu kosong untuk sebuah ruangan. Bahkan tidak barang-barang, hanya ada sebuah papan kayu yang menempel pada dinding bagian samping kanannya. Jadi, dia tidak bisa mengasumsikan ini gudang. Terlebih, tidak mungkin sebuah gudang memiliki pintu yang terbuat dari logam. Apalagi ...

Sebuah mayat yang hanya menyisakan kerangkanya saja, yang bersandar pada dinding sisi kirinya.

"Sebuah penjara, 'kah ..."

Dilihat dari mana pun ruangan ini memang seperti penjara. Sebuah papan kayu menempel pada tembok, yang ia asumsikan sebagai tempat tidur. Pintu yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari logam dengan kaca tebal pada bagian tengah atasnya.

"Atau mungkin, kamar tahanan?"

_Tidak ada bau menyengat selain bau dari mayat, itu pun tidak terlalu berbekas. Lantainya juga terlihat bersih jika mengesampingkan debu dan kotoran serangga. Yang paling penting, tidak ada sebuah kloset untuk tahanan!_

"Itu berarti, dia masih dapat melalukan kegiatan di luar ruangan ini?" ia kemudian teringat sebuah piring kosong di bawah pintu. Jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, tidak ada sebuah mekanisme seperti bagian bawah pintu yang sengaja diatur untuk memberikan makanan, seperti yang terdapat pada penjara-penjara umumnya.

"Itu berarti ... Mereka memberikan makanan secara langsung?"

_Jika aku perkirakan, bangunan ini sudah ditinggalkan selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Pintu ruangan ini terkunci rapat, itu artinya dia mati karena kelaparan, dan butuh beberapa bulan hingga mayatnya hanya menyisakan kerangka tulang saja. _

_Sedangkan penurut laporan, bangunan ini kembali digunakan delapan bulan yang lalu. Dengan keadaan ruangan seperti ini, empat bulan tidak akan cukup untuk membuat mayat hanya menyisakan kerangkanya saja. _

Laki-laki itu masih diam dalam berdirinya, mencoba menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari informasi yang dia dapat.

Sebuah mayat, ruangan yang tidak terurus, sebuah piring rumahan kosong, pintu terkunci rapat dengan engsel yang sudah berkarat, serta bangunan yang kembali digunakan setelah empat bulan ditinggalkan.

Kelopak matanya lalu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris biru bak lautan yang bersinar di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Kepalanya berpaling, menatap sebuah kerangka tulang manusia yang berada di sampingnya.

"Begitu ... Aku harap kau bisa tenang di sana, beristirahatlah."

Tangannya kemudian menggapai sebuah buku harian kecil yang digenggam oleh mayat tersebut. Dengan perlahan, seolah tidak ingin membangunkan mayat tersebut, dia melepaskan buku itu dari genggamannya.

Sebuah buku harian kecil berwarna merah muda, dengan beberapa aksen kupu-kupu pada sampulnya. Buku itu terlihat usang, ada beberapa halaman yang bahkan kertasnya sudah terlihat menguning.

Dilihat dari warna dan sampulnya saja sudah dapat ia pastikan bahwa buku ini milik seorang gadis. Hanya, dirinya masih sangat penasaran dengan isi catatan buku ini.

Lalu dengan hati-hati, agar tidak merusak kertas buku tersebut. Ia mulai membalikkan halaman demi halaman. Matanya terfokus pada tulisan yang ada pada buku itu. Cara membacanya cepat, namun dibaca dengan tepat. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang ia lewatkan.

Alisnya saling bertautan, kala menemukan beberapa halaman yang kosong. Dengan rasa penasaran yang masih tinggi, laki-laki itu tetap membuka halaman-halaman pada buku tersebut. Mungkin saja memang sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, tapi instingnya berkata bahwa masih ada yang disampaikan.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Sebuah foto ia temukan pada salah satu halaman pada buku tersebut. Foto itu menampilkan seorang gadis berseragam SMP dengan seorang perempuan dewasa. Ia asumsikan mereka adalah sepasang ibu dan anak, apalagi dengan wajah yang terlihat identik di matanya. Ditambah latar foto yang mencerminkan suasana kelulusan sekolah pada umumnya.

Kemudian sebuah kalimat dengan kanji, yang ditulis dengan kacau ia temukan pada halaman di balik foto itu. Jika dipikir ulang olehnya, hari demi hari. Tulisan dari buku harian ini semakin kacau, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang dia sulit membacanya.

Dan kalimat satu ini, ditulis dengan kanji yang bahkan tidak dapat disebut kalimat lagi, karena kacaunya tulisan tersebut. Sedikit sulit untuk dibaca olehnya, namun masih dapat ia mengerti. Sebuah kalimat sederhana, namun menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Dan dapat dengan jelas dia pahami.

_**Ibu ... Aku merindukanmu**_

Ya, setelah membaca keseluruhan isi buku tersebut. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu.

Singkatnya, seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah pertama, dan sedang mengalami masalah finansial pada keluarganya. Kemudian secara ajaib, seseorang datang dan menawarkan pekerjaan dengan upah yang besar padanya. Tentu siapa pun akan terhasut oleh itu, apalagi jika sedang mengalami krisis keuangan.

Namun, alih-alih bekerja seperti yang sudah disampaikan. Gadis itu malah menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk sebuah sampel virus baru. Bahkan, ia tidak dapat menemui keluarganya seperti yang sudah dijanjikan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, apakah ia mendapat imbalan seperti yang sudah dijanjikan atau tidak.

Tapi satu hal yang sangat ia sesali. Dia meninggalkan ibunya sendiri yang sedang terlilit hutang, terpisah dari satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Dan menjadi objek penelitian selama hampir lima tahun lamanya. Kemudian, meninggal karena kelaparan.

"Lisa Trevor."

Entah mengapa, laki-laki itu teringat akan sosok itu. Apalagi kalimat terakhir yang dia temukan pada buku tersebut, sama persis seperti yang ditulis oleh Lisa Trevor pada jurnal terakhirnya. Meski dia hanya membaca cacatan tentang seorang Lisa Trevor saja. Tapi dia tahu, dua orang ini mengalami nasib yang serupa. Sama-sama ditipu dan menjadi objek penelitian seumur hidup untuk sebuah virus.

Dia kembali menatap mayat di sampingnya. Mungkin saja, gadis ini memiliki umur yang sama dengannya. Itu berarti, dia seharusnya menghabiskan masa remaja dengan membuat kenangan indah bersama teman-temannya. Menikmati masa-masa percintaan dan berusaha untuk menggapai cita-cita. Tapi justru, gadis ini malah berakhir di atas sebuah kasur operasi dan dikurung dalam ruangan yang terisolasi.

Tiba-tiba saja emosinya memuncak. Darahnya mendidih seketika, tonjolan-tonjolan urat tercetak jelas pada pelipis kanannya. Tangannya terkepal hingga kuku-kukunya memutih, napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Pikirannya kalut saat ini, laki-laki itu dipenuhi nafsu dan dendam.

Bagi dirinya, ia dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis ini, atau bahkan seorang Lisa Trevor sekalipun. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia mengalami nasib yang serupa dengan mereka. Hanya saja Tuhan masih berbaik padanya. Daripada menjadi objek penelitian seumur hidup, dirinya justru dijadikan sebuah senjata untuk menghadapi mayat hidup di luar sana.

Mungkin terdengar sama saja. Namun percayalah, itu masih lebih baik dari pada berakhir pada kasur operasi seumur hidup. Lagi pula, laki-laki pirang itu mendapat kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang sudah mendorongnya untuk maju sejauh ini. Dan sebuah kehormatan baginya menerima itu.

Dia marah, sangat marah. Namun belum saatnya ia melampiaskan amarahnya. Akan ada masa di mana dia bisa mengamuk sesuka hati, ditambah laki-laki itu sudah tahu pada siapa ia harus menyampaikan amarahnya ini.

Sebuah tarikan napas ia lakukan, urat-urat yang tadi menonjol di pelipis kanannya sudah kembali normal. Kepalan tangannya terbuka lagi, jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan terus dia lakukan, setidaknya ini dapat sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

Tubuhnya kemudian membungkuk, menyejajarkan diri dengan mayat gadis di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya lalu. menggenggam erat tangan kanan dari gadis itu, dahinya dia pertemukan dengan milik sang gadis. Orang lain mungkin akan ketakutan, atau bahkan menganggap dirinya gila. Namun apa yang dia rasakan adalah semua kenangan gadis itu yang seolah tersampaikan padanya.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, akan aku cari ibumu dan kembali untuk mengistirahatkan dirimu dengan layak. Karena itu, tunggu sampai aku membereskan semuanya. Aku bersumpah, atas nama Namikaze Naruto!"

Dia kembali bangkit, dan bagai menjawab sumpah yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki itu. Angin berembus di sekitarnya, seolah mewakilkan sang gadis untuk memegang sumpah dari sosok laki-laki tersebut.

Genggaman tangannya ia lepaskan, pandangannya berkilat tajam. Sebuah sumpah sudah ia buat, dan pantang untuknya melanggar sumpah tersebut. Sebuah prinsip hidup yang terus ia genggam hingga menciptakan sosok Namikaze Naruto saat ini.

"_**Mongrel, judgement is upon you!**_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nothing Has Change With This World**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: friendship, horor, action, tragedy, gore, romance**_

_**Main cast: Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H., Shion H.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**There the Reason**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seperti dugaanku, bangunan ini memang kembali digunakan, namun tidak semuanya. Sebagai contohnya adalah, fasilitas penelitian tempatku berjalan saat ini. Lihat saja, bahkan yang kutemukan hanya tikus dan jaring laba-laba. Mungkin hanya beberapa fasilitas saja yang mereka gunakan kembali._

_Tapi ini justru aneh jika dipikir ulang. Ayolah, mereka kemari delapan bulan yang lalu. Bukan hal yang wajar jika tempat ini tidak dijamah sama sekali._

_Dari yang aku lihat, tempat ini seperti fasilitas penelitian. Lihat saja, beberapa tabung kaca berbentuk silinder di sana bahkan sudah pecah beberapa. Yah, rata-rata yang pecah juga hanya tabung berukuran besar saja. Cukup untuk manusia di dalamnya aku rasa._

"Oy, tunggu dulu. Aku yakin pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, dan sejauh yang aku ingat. Semuanya berakhir buruk," _aku menghentikan langkahku untuk mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting tapi entah kenapa sering aku lupakan._

_Sesuatu seperti ini rasanya tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ok pertama, tempat yang sudah tidak lagi dipakai setelah delapan bulan. Kedua, di setiap ruangan pasti ada tabung kaca berukuran besar yang pecah. Ketiga, tabung kacanya berisi benda atau makhluk yang memiliki bentuk aneh, seperti parasit atau __**plaga**__. Keempat, ada juga manusia dengan tubuh bugil dan kepala botak di dalamnya. Kelima, bercak darah pada dinding. Keenam, langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Dan ketujuh, aku sedang menjalan misi yang berurusan dengan mayat hidup._

"Fasilitas penelitian, parasit, _plaga_, mayat hidup, manusia botak bugil dalam tabung kaca ... Sialan, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan misi pertamaku."

"GGGHHHAAA"

_Sebuah bayangan muncul dalam kepalaku, mendemonstrasikan sebuah gerakan. Satu langkah ke kanan. Putaran cepat 180 derajat ke kiri dengan tebasan horizontal. Lalu segera tangkap kepala dan tubuhnya._

_Aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa membuang waktu segera aku gerakkan tubuhku ke kanan, menghindari sebuah terkaman yang datang dari arah belakang. Kemudian dengan cepat aku putar tubuhku ke arah kiri, sambil mencabut sebuah katana yang tersemat pada pinggang kiriku dan langsung menebaskannya secara horizontal._

"Otto, hampir saja. Bisa repot kalau sampai jatuh dan menimbulkan suara," _dengan perlahan, dan penuh kehati-hatian. Aku letakkan kepala dan tubuh yang sudah terpisah dari mayat hidup ini ke lantai, laluku sarungkan kembali katanaku. Yah, para mayat hidup sangat sensitif pada suara. Apalagi sifat mereka yang selalu datang bergerombol, sungguh sangat merepotkan._

"Ternyata benar, ini fasilitas penelitian untuk virus. Arg! Kenapa aku selalu ditempatkan di lokasi seperti ini?" _baik, aku baru saja melakukan sebuah kebodohan yang teramat sangat bodoh yang bodohnya lagi selalu aku lakukan. Ok, terlalu banyak kata bodoh di sana. Padahal baru saja aku mengatakannya sendiri, hakiki sekali._

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Hah ... Kadang kala aku benci sifat yang diturunkan ibu padaku ini."

_Hanya ada dua opsi sekarang. Pertama, __**run like a bitch**__, agar terdengar keren saja. Kedua, bersembunyi sambil mengumpulkan data seperti seorang __**assassin**__. Ok, keduanya terdengar keren._

_Tapi rata-rata orang akan mengambil opsi pertama. Ayolah, di belakangmu adalah gerombolan mayat hidup yang dapat mengubahmu seperti mereka dalam satu gigitan. Aku rasa itu mungkin saja, jika virus yang menginfeksi sama seperti insiden kota Raccoon. Yah, kau akan ikut berubah seperti mereka. _

"Tapi karena opsi kedua terdengar lebih keren, walau yang pertama juga tidak kalah misi tetaplah misi, lagi pula _hide and seek _adalah keahlianku."

_Ini dia!_

_Kali ini waktu di sekitarku berjalan secara lambat, atau lebih tepatnya dalam penglihatanku, gerakan seakan melambat. Dapat dengan jelas aku lihat para mayat hidup itu sedang berlari ke arah sini. Jumlah mereka hanya sepuluh, walau untuk orang normal itu merupakan jumlah yang banyak._

_Sepuluh orang, sebut saja begitu meski mereka sudah mati. Tiga di depan, tiga di tengah, dan empat di belakang. _

_Tunggu, mereka melakukan formasi sepak bola? Apa dulunya mereka pemain bola? Atau pemain bola yang sedang magang?_

"AKH! Sudah hentikan! Kenapa aku malah ber-_tsukkomi _ria?" _ck, kebiasaan dari ibu selalu saja muncul di saat yang tidak tepat._

"Huh ..."

_Segera aku cabut katanaku dan mengayunkannya dengan tangan kanan ke arah kanan._

"Tiga."

_Kemudian tangan kiriku ikut memegang gagang katana. Melangkahkan kaki kanan ke arah kiri guna menambah jarak jangkau, diikuti oleh kedua tanganku yang menyabetkan katana ke arah yang sama. Memotong lagi tiga kepala yang datang._

"Enam."

_Tanpa membuang waktu, aku putar tubuhku seratus delapan puluh derajat ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan satu tebasan horizontal pada setiap putarannya._

"Delapan. Sepuluh."

_Katananya aku gesekkan antara siku lengan kiriku agar bercak darah pada __**nagasa**__ atau bilah pedangnya sebelum aku sarungkan kembali._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Kalian sudah datang, kalau begitu duduklah terlebih dahulu," seorang pria paruh mengatakan itu setelah melihat dua orang masuk ke ruangannya.

Dua orang itu di antaranya adalah, seorang remaja berumur delapan belas tahun dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan dan iris mata berwarna biru. Satu orang lagi adalah seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan, dengan rambut hitam yang poninya menutupi mata kanannya. Kedua orang itu langsung menghampiri meja dari orang yang memanggil mereka.

Sebuah berkas dengan sampul map berwarna hijau tua sudah tersaji di atas meja. Lalu tanpa menunggu perintah, pria dengan rambut hitam segara mengambil dan membacanya. Sedangkan remaja dengan rambut pirang di sebelahnya ikut membaca dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya.

Kedua mata mereka membola setelah membaca keseluruhan isi dari berkas tersebut, lalu keduanya secara serentak melihat orang di depan mereka yang saat ini sedang duduk dampil bertopang dagu.

"_Mr. President_, ini ..."

"Seperti yang kalian baca, tragedi sepuluh tahun silam yang menimpa kota Raccoon terulang kembali," orang yang dipanggil oleh keduanya dengan presiden tersebut, menjawab pertanyaan sambil balik menatap kedua orang itu dengan serius.

Tragedi yang menimpa kota Raccoon sepuluh tahun lalu, pada tanggal 23 September dan berakhir pada 1 Oktober tahun 1998. Tanyakan pada dunia, siapa yang tidak mengetahui tragedi ini. Sebuah insiden yang mengenalkan pada dunia istilah senjata _biologis atau Bio Organic Weapons _(B.O.W.). Atau mungkin, orang awam lebih mengenalnya dengan istilah _zombie._

_Outbreak _pertama yang terjadi di dunia karena sebuah virus, yang hampir membuat seluruh penduduknya menjadi mayat hidup. Mimpi buruk baru bagi dunia karena atas kejadian ini, sebuah kota lenyap tak tersisa dalam satu malam. Hal itu terjadi karena kota sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan kembali, dan pertama kalinya bagi dunia menghadapi bencana oleh sebuah virus. Karena itu, kota Raccoon dilenyapkan dengan mengirim misil non-nuklir untuk menghentikan infeksi virus agar tidak semakin meluas.

Dan baru saja mereka mendengar bahwa kejadian serupa terulang kembali. Yang artinya, masyarakat dunia akan kembali merasakan sebuah teror disebabkan oleh virus.

"Infeksi virus yang menyebar secara ekstensif terjadi sekitar lebih dari dua belas jam yang lalu di Jepang, tepat di Tokyo dan Yokohama. Pemerintah Jepang, sudah bergerak cepat untuk mencegah infeksi agar tidak semakin meluas. Mereka juga berupaya semaksimal mungkin menyelamatkan para korban selamat," setidaknya mereka berdua dapat sedikit bernapas lega setelah mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Setelah insiden kota Raccoon yang terjadi sepuluh tahun silam, masyarakat dunia segara diberikan pemahaman mendasar tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut virus, yang dapat mengubah makhluk hidup menjadi mayat hidup. Ini dilakukan agar setidaknya, tidak terlalu memakan banyak korban jika saja kejadian itu terulang kembali. Masyarakat diberikan pemahaman mengenai gejala awal dan ciri-cirinya, serta bagaimana cara bertahan hidup jika saja infeksi sudah terlanjur terjadi dan meluas. Jadi, setidaknya mereka dapat berpikir akan banyak korban yang selamat.

"Pemerintah Jepang saat ini sedang memfokuskan untuk mencoba menutup akses masuk ke Tokyo dan Yokohama. Sebagai pencegahan agar infeksi tidak meluas ke daerah lain, pihak kita dan BSAA cabang Timur Jauh akan mengirimkan unit masing-masing. Beberapa langsung diterjunkan di Chubu, Kansai dan Kanto. Tentu daerah lainnya juga tidak luput, namun prioritas utama saat ini adalah tiga daerah itu saja."

Saat ini juga pemerintah dunia, khususnya PBB sudah memasukkan _Bio Organic Weapon _sebagai bencana yang harus segara ditangani. Itulah mengapa beberapa jam setelah virus menyebar, berita langsung diterima oleh PBB dan segera ditindaklanjuti.

Di sini BSAA adalah singkatan dari _Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance. _Mereka saat ini adalah organisasi anti _bio-terror_ internasional di bawah naungan dan dukungan PBB. Tujuan utama mereka adalah melawan, mencegah, dan menghancurkan _bio-terroris. _Organisasi ini memiliki delapan cabang di dunia, di antaranya cabang Timur Jauh, cabang Eropa, cabang Oceania, cabang Afrika Barat, cabang Afrika Timur, Cabang Timur Tengah, cabang Amerika Utara, dan cabang Amerika Selatan.

Dalam hal ini, meski Jepang merupakan daerah yurisdiksi dari cabang Timur Jauh. Namun, cabang lainnya juga masih dapat mengirimkan anggota mereka pada daerah di luar yurisdiksi mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar,_ Mr_. _President_. Jika aku diturunkan, maka itu artinya ...," pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas lengkap itu tersenyum kala mendengar penuturan tidak selesai dari remaja di depannya.

Presiden Graham atau Presiden Amerika Serikat saat ini. Beliau berpenampilan rambut pirang yang lumayan jabrik dengan mata biru yang dibalut oleh kacamata berbentuk persegi. Dirinya menggunakan setelan jas lengkap dengan sebuah lencana berbentuk pin yang tersemat pada dada kirinya, sebuah lencana yang menandakan bahwa orang tersebut merupakan sebuah kepala negara.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, melihat skala yang ditimbulkan. Kami tidak ingin apa yang menimpa kota Raccoon terulang kembali, terlebih kali ini Tokyo yang merupakan ibukota negaralah yang menjadi tempat infeksi virus. Karena itu, kami dan pihak PBB sudah sepakat untuk menjalankan _Protokol Rubah._"

_Fox Protocol, _adalah sebuah perintah di mana dewan PBB dan Amerika akan menurunkan satu-satunya agen yang bertugas untuk protokol ini, dalam menumpas sebuah serangan bio-teroris. Meskipun begitu, protokol ini bukan dimaksudkan untuk _menyapu_ _bersih_ segala tindak bio-teroris yang sedang terjadi.

Dengan hanya satu agen saja yang bertugas, cara kerja protokol ini adalah dengan mengirimkan agen tersebut pada lokasi yang sudah dikonfirmasi sebagai markas musuh, atau laboratorium penelitian virus yang sedang menyebar. Agen dituntut agar dapat dengan segera mendapatkan data terkait virus yang tersebar, lalu langsung mengirimkannya pada laboratorium yang sudah dibentuk oleh dewan PBB dan pemerintah Amerika. Hal ini maksud agar vaksin segera dibuat. Sehingga, penyebaran virus dapat dicegah secepat mungkin, dan mungkin saja dapat mengembalikan orang-orang yang sudah terinfeksi pada kondisi sedia kala.

Protokol ini hanya dikeluarkan apabila kondisi dari infeksi virus sudah sangat di luar kendali, dan dalam kasus ini. _Outbreak_ yang terjadi di Jepang adalah salah satunya. Protokol ini dimaksudkan agar kejadian yang menimpa kota Raccoon tidak terulang kembali. Di mana penyebaran virus sudah tidak terkontrol lagi, sehingga kota terpaksa dibumi hanguskan.

Tercatat tiga kasus yang sudah berhasil ditangani, sejak pertama kali protokol ini disahkan pada tahun 2004. Serta, tingkat keberhasilannya yang di atas delapan puluh persen. Tentu saja dengan tingkat keberhasilan setinggi ini, protokol tersebut akan sangat disarankan.

Namun, selain dikeluarkan hanya untuk situasi gawat darurat saja. Protokol ini juga harus mendapat persetujuan dari semua pihak yang terlibat, yaitu pemerintah Amerika, dewan PBB, dan juga pemerintah dari daerah yang terinfeksi. Karena dengan dijalankannya protokol ini, maka artinya **segala** hal yang dilakukan oleh agen selama itu untuk kepentingan dan kesuksesan misi diperbolehkan. Setelah agen menerima misi, semua perintah yang dikeluarkan setelahnya tidak berlaku. Yaitu, agen hanya akan menjalani misi sesuai dengan apa yang telah dibuat dalam protokol tersebut. Agen juga tidak akan menerima perintah apa pun lagi dari siapa pun itu, selama protokol ini dijalankan. Serta agen berhak ikut andil dalam proses **pembersihan**jika diperlukan, tanpa butuh persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

Dalam menjalankan protokol ini, agen akan dimentori. Mentor bertugas untuk menemani, mengawasi, dan melaporkan apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada agen. Mentor sendiri adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pihak Amerika dan PBB. Dua orang tersebut juga merupakan wakil dari masing-masing pihak, yaitu Chris Redfield dari BSAA yang mewakili PBB, serta Leon S. Kennedy yang menjadi wakil pemerintah Amerika. Kedua orang ini dipilih karena pengalaman dalam menghadapi bio-teroris dan juga hubungan yang sudah terjalin dengan agen. Ini berlaku agar dalam menjalankan misinya, agen dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dengan mentornya. Saat menjalankan misi, mentor tidak harus selalu bersama dengan agen. Dalam keadaan tertentu, keduanya akan dikirim secara terpisah. Namun tetap saling berkomunikasi antara satu sama lainnya. Mentor juga dapat bertambah jika disetujui oleh pemerintah, dewan, dan agen itu sendiri.

Agen bermana Namikaze Naruto, delapan belas tahun, dan merupakan salah satu orang yang selamat dari insiden kota Raccoon, bersama dengan Leon S. Kennedy dan Sherry Birkin. Agen ditunjuk secara khusus setelah menjalani serangkaian latihan, tes dan uji coba yang dijalankan. Tes dan uji coba yang dilakukan pun dibuat serealistis mungkin, dengan tingkat kesulitan yang beragam mulai dari sangat mudah, hingga mustahil untuk dapat dipecahkan. Ini maksud agar saat menjalankan tugasnya, agen dapat menghadapi segala macam situasi dengan efektif dan efisien.

Agen sendiri tidak hanya terikat oleh protokol ini saja, namun dapat menjalankan misi baik itu dari pemerintah Amerika, PBB. Maupun pihak BSAA itu sendiri, guna menambah pengalaman dan kemampuan agen dalam menghadapi bio-teroris. Meskipun agen dapat menerima perintah dari pihak BSAA, namun agen tidaklah menjadi anggota bagi organisasi itu sendiri. Hanya jika mendapatkan izin dari pemerintah Amerika dan PBB, dan hanya organisasi inilah yang mendapat izin tersebut.

"Karena itu, _Special Secret Agent _Namikaze Naruto, dan _Special Government Agent _Leon Scott Kennedy. Dengan disetujuinya _Fox Protocol _kali ini, maka secara resmi kalian akan diterjunkan ke Jepang untuk menangani kasus kali ini. Di mana agen Namikaze Naruto, akan langsung diterjunkan ke lokasi yang sudah dikonfirmasi sebagai laboratorium penelitian virus. Serta agen Leon Scott Kennedy yang akan menjadi mentor untuk menjalankan protokol kali ini, sekaligus diterjunkan sebagai tim penyelamat untuk beberapa remaja yang diduga memiliki vaksin bagi polemik kali ini. Keterangan lainnya akan disampaikan dalam perjalanan. Keberangkatan satu jam dari sekarang, karena itu segera siapkan perlengkapan yang kalian perlukan."

"Yes, sir!" keduanya kemudian segera berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan. Presiden Graham memanggil mereka berdua, membuat keduanya mengurungkan niat untuk segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

"Nak, kembalilah dengan selamat," Presiden Graham mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyum teduh di wajahnya, membuat kedua orang itu tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas senyum dan membungkukkan badan lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hah ..."

Setelah kedua orang itu meninggalkan ruangan, Presiden Graham langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi seranya membalik kursi tersebut ke belakang. Matanya memandang langit biru dari balik jendela kantornya, melihat begitu banyak burung dan awan yang beterbangan bebas di angkasa. Ikut merasakan kebebasan tersebut, sekaligus bersimpati akan kedua orang tadi.

Baginya yang merupakan seorang kepala negara, dan pemegang otoritas tertinggi di militer, bahkan untuk hal yang menyangkut bio-teror sekalipun. Tentu saja dirinya mengenal baik dua orang yang berhasil selamat dari insiden kota Raccoon tersebut. Di mana satu orang dipaksa menjadi seorang agen bagi pemerintah, sebagai ganti keselamatan dari dua orang anak yang berhasil keluar dari kota tersebut bersamanya. Dan satu orang lagi adalah seorang anak yang dijamin keselamatannya oleh pemerintah, namun dipaksa menjadi sebuah bahan penelitian, sebelum dia membebaskan anak tersebut dari _masa tahanannya_.

Dia sangat mengenal remaja dengan rambut pirang tersebut, selain salah satu dari orang yang selamat. Dia juga mengenal pemuda itu dari kedua orang tuanya. Katakanlah dia adalah teman sepermainan dari ayah remaja pirang itu. Jadi, saat ia mengetahui bahwa anak dari sahabat terbaiknya berhasil selamat dari insiden itu. Tentu dia merasa senang, namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Karena setelah beberapa hari kemudian, anak dari sahabatnya tersebut dijadikan sebagai bahan penelitian bersama dengan satu anak lainnya, dikarenakan suatu kondisi yang spesial pada tubuh mereka.

Karena itu, setelah dirinya diangkat menjadi kepala negara, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah berusaha sebisa mungkin membebaskan anak tersebut. Terlepas dari itu adalah kepentingan pribadi dan orang itu adalah anak dari sahabatnya. Dengan berbagai perundingan, perdebatan dan proses. Akhirnya terciptalah sebuah protokol yang dimaksud untuk membebaskan anak tersebut dari masa tahanannya.

Ya, protokol itu adalah _Fox Protocol. _Sebuah protokol yang tujuan awalnya memang dibuat untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Di mana ia ingin agar anak dari sahabatnya tersebut tidak dijadikan sebagai objek penelitian. Ada sebuah argumen kuat yang tidak dapat dibantah yang sudah ia ciptakan. Yaitu, alih-alih menjadikannya sebagai bahan penelitian yang dimaksud untuk membuat vaksin virus. Dia justru menyarankan agar anak tersebut dijadikan sebagai senjata militer dalam menghadapi bio-teroris, dengan memanfaatkan potensi dan keadaan yang sedang dialami oleh anak itu. Karena sejauh yang dia tahu, saat ini terdapat dua virus yang dapat menyebabkan polemik dalam skala global.

T-virus dan G-virus, yang mungkin saja seiring dengan berjalannya waktu akan terus dikembangkan oleh orang-orang jahat di luar sana. Dari sini dirinya sudah menyadari bahwa, meneliti mereka dengan tujuan untuk mendapatkan vaksin adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karena dengan dikembangkannya dua virus tersebut, maka semakin banyak juga kemungkinan ancaman yang sulit ditangani, dan semakin lemah pula vaksin yang mereka buat.

Dan setelah berbagai argumen lainnya untuk memperkuat argumen dasar. Akhirnya terciptalah protokol tersebut, di mana Namikaze Naruto akan dilatih terlebih dahulu. Kemudian setelah berhasil melewati serangkaian tes dan uji coba, dirinya akan diangkat menjadi seorang multi-agen bagi pihak Amerika dan PBB, tanpa terikat dengan satu pun organisasi lain kecuali atas persetujuan kedua pihak tersebut.

Perkembangan anak tersebut berhasil membuat semuanya terkejut, di mana dia berhasil menyelesaikan masa latihan dalam waktu tiga tahun saja. Terlebih anak tersebut juga berhasil melewati tes dan uji coba yang telah disiapkan dalam waktu satu tahun. Setelah berbagai macam pertimbangan, akhirnya. Untuk pertama kali di dunia, seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun diterjunkan dalam sebuah misi anti bio-teroris.

Kembali, hasil yang diperoleh oleh anak itu membuat mereka terkejut. Misi pertama yang ia jalani, berhasil diselesaikan dengan tingkat keberhasilan delapan puluh persen. Tentu saja itu adalah sebuah hasil yang sudah di luar ekspektasi, terlebih dilakukan oleh anak yang belum menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Kedua pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas protokol ini, akhirnya memberikan sebuah kebebasan bagi Namikaze Naruto. Dengan ketentuan, remaja tersebut tetap menjalani latihan yang diberikan dan harus melakukan pemeriksaan setiap satu minggu sekali. Serta harus siap, jika sewaktu-waktu perannya dibutuhkan dalam hal yang bersangkutan dengan bio-teroris.

Dengan ini, tentu saja rencananya telah berhasil dijalankan. Setidaknya, Presiden Graham dapat melihat perubahan dari raut wajah remaja tersebut, dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Melihatnya saja, sudah dapat membuat sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tuanya. Apalagi saat ini remaja itu berhubungan dekat dengan putri semata wayangnya.

Namun, dia sedikit menyesal. Karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan satu lagi anak yang dijadikan bahan penelitian. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap berusaha agar anak perempuan itu tidak terlalu tertekan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Dia mengizinkan beberapa orang untuk menjenguknya kapan pun itu, terlepas dari anak tersebut sedang diteliti atau tidak. Dengan begitu, ia berharap agar sisi kemanusiaan masihlah melekat dalam diri anak itu.

"Aku berdoa untuk keselamatan kalian berdua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Then cut!**

Yo yo yo ... _Minna genki_?

_Well_ akhirnya ku bisa nulis lagi buat cerita yang satu ini. Yah, terlepas dari tidak adanya kesibukan dan rasa malas. Sebenarnya aku kebingungan untuk beberapa hal, makanya _update_ lama.

Nah, aku bikin cerita ini gak mau setengah-setengah. Karena itu juga aku harus cari banyak info dulu ...

Ok, langsung ke pembahasan. Sebenarnya aku siapin nih _chapter _buat di Arc II, sekitar _chapter _7 atau 8 jika sesuai prediksi. Namun! Karena semua hal yang sudah terjadi, juga karena saran beberapa author senior di FNI. Akhirnya aku rombak semuanya dari awal, kecuali konsep ma ide dasar ... Berarti gak semua ya ...

Dan setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ... _Development_ karakter utama ternyata penting di awal cerita, dari yang pada awalnya aku siapkan buat pertengahan cerita.

Dan karena itu juga. Maka aku harus menjelaskan segala hal, kecuali masa lalu dan masalah pribadi si MC yang aku siapkan bukan nanti itu. Nah, inilah yang mendasari kenapa si MC melakukan hal tersebut ... Karena itulah ada _Fox Protocol, _udah aku jabarkan secara gamblang tanpa penyingkatan di sana. Iniku lakukan biar gak ada _plot_ _hole_, meski masih ada. Atau kalau ada yang nanya kenapa harus Naruto. Alasan dibuatnya protokol itu juga dah aku jelasin. Mo kalian bingung atau enggak itu derita kalian ... Nyahahahahaha.

Jika kalian cermat, mungkin sikap dan watak Naruto udah bisa kalian tangkap. Karena aku dah gambarin itu, baik dalam sudut pandang penulis maupun tokoh.

Dan, lagi. Seperti yang kalian baca, ada beberapa tokoh dan unsur dari _game_ Resident Evil yang ku masukkan. Tapi belum banyak dan hanya akan disinggung sedikit-sedikit, jadi aku gak cantumin _cross _over dulu. Untuk _chapter _selanjutnya, mungkin akan didominasi oleh para survivor yang selamat.

Dan juga lagi. Mungkin, baru mungkin nih jadi jangan terlalu berharap. Jika ada lanjutannya dari cerita ini, aku baru buat _cross over_ ma Resident Evil. Tepatnya _game_ RE 6 ...

Kayaknya itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, semoga kalian terhibur dengan karyaku satu ini.

Akanku tutup dengan sebuah kutipan menggentarkan jiwa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hooman, why fall in love when you can fall asleep."_

_-Chiwa from PandaClip_


End file.
